


I'm home

by Kur0Nek092



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kur0Nek092/pseuds/Kur0Nek092
Summary: Dante se da cuenta que finalmente no se encuentra solo... (Basado en el vídeo "I'm home").





	I'm home

No entendía muy bien que había hecho mal o siquiera si realmente lo hizo, Nero caminaba siguiendo al mayor en dirección al Devil May Cry, se preguntaba a sí mismo si a Dante le había molestado el comentario que había hecho en medio de su pelea contra los usuales demonios, fue algo grosero y lo admitía, pero eso era completamente normal entre ambos desde que se conocieron e insultarse era cosa de todos los días y no para enfadarse; eso era lo que realmente le extrañaba, Dante jamás se había molestado porque Nero se burlara o le dijera anciano ni siquiera había visto que el mayor se quedara serio durante tanto tiempo sin decir alguna broma absurda o hablar de su adicción a la pizza.

Meditó por un momento, visualizó una y otra vez en su cabeza la pelea detalle por detalle, no logrando nada con ello más que notar que Dante ya estaba “raro” mucho antes de su comentario, llevaba meses trabajando junto a Dante y conocía muy bien su temperamento si bien ambos eran de carácter fuerte jamás lo había visto así, era como si algo en esta misión lo hubiera molestado. Continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar el porqué de su actitud sin percatarse que el mayor se detuvo en seco haciendo que él chocara contra su espalda, justo cuando iba a reclamar como solía hacer notó una fulminante y fría mirada del mayor que lo dejó completamente paralizado, Dante simplemente volteó el rostro y continuó su camino al local sin decir nada, Nero intentó articular palabra pero por más que intentaba no lograba nada.   
No tenía ni idea qué diablos fue eso, por qué de repente lo miró así, le pareció demasiado ridículo que se molestara de esa forma tan sólo por haber chocado, sacudió la cabeza y apresurando el paso corrió tras él, cuando por fin lo alcanzó y sin inmutarse le hizo la pregunta que hacía momentos antes trataba de responderse, el mayor por su lado simplemente le ignoraba.

-Dile a Lady que la misión está hecha y que nos dé la paga exactamente como prometió, nada de jueguitos que no tengo tiempo para eso. En cuanto lo hagas llevas mi parte al local y te largas con la tuya.” Nero escuchó atentamente aquellas palabras sorprendido por la forma en que las pronunciaba, simplemente miró como el mayor se alejaba, rascó su cabeza frunciendo el ceño y molesto se marchó hacer exactamente lo que le había ordenado.   
A regañadientes y refunfuñando internamente llegó al restaurante que frecuentaba Dante, habían quedado en verse con Lady allí, no puso quejas no sólo porque el cazador las ignoraría sino también porque prefería hacer el mandado antes de que Dante se molestara aún más y lo recordó muy bien, pelear contra él por más payaso y molesto que fuera no sería cosa simple e incluso significaría la muerte. Entró al lugar buscando a la morena la cual le saludaba desde su asiento, se dirigió al lugar para acabar con esta diligencia e irse a descansar, se sentó y casi escurrido en dicho asiento pidió un helado. 

-Bueno pastelito dónde está Dante.- Preguntó la mujer dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Se largó al Devil May Cry, pero dejó dicho que nos des la paga completa tal y como lo prometiste, no quiere nada de juegos ni nada por el estilo.- Nero se incorporó al ver la llegada de su helado dándole un par de bocados notando la sorpresa de la morena. La mujer tomó el portafolio que estaba a su lado abriéndolo y mostrándole la fuerte cantidad de dinero que había allí dentro. 

-Como verás esta vez está completo, pero aún me debe dinero así que tomaré una parte.-

-Oye, oye el viejo está muy raro y si tomas algo de ese dinero se va a enfadar en serio, la verdad que me quiero ahorrar los problemas así que…- Nero tomó el portafolio poniéndolo al lado de Red Queen, Lady sólo se limitó a arquear una ceja mirando incrédula.

-¿Raro?-

-Pues… ha estado muy serio y justo en esta misión se comportó distinto, usualmente cuando cazamos juntos competimos a ver quién acaba con más, pero hoy no abrió para nada su boca y es raro ya que siempre está bufando tonterías. Ahora que lo pienso hace dos días que estaba más serio que de costumbre y hoy estaba furioso incluso choqué con él y si las miradas mataran yo estaría enterrado.- Se recostó en su asiento saboreando la última cucharada de su postre. -Ayer cuando salí a beber algo él estaba mirando una especie de amuleto ¿de casualidad ese amuleto era del hermano del viejo?-

-Sí… era el amuleto de su hermano.- La morena le dio el último sorbo a su bebida bajando la mirada.

-Sólo habló de él una vez, cuando me dijo que la Yamato le pertenecía y era un recuerdo.- 

-Bueno aunque no lo parezca o más bien no lo demuestre a Dante le afectó la pérdida de su hermano y dudo que quiera recordar algo como eso, bueno dudo que quiera compartir su dolor con alguien.- 

-Así que murió… ahora que lo dices, cuando miraba ese amuleto lucía algo triste. Es difícil creer que un tipo como él tiene sentimientos.- Lady lo miró atentamente riendo, la mujer se levantó tomando sus cosas.

-Bueno, incluso hay demonios gentiles que poseen sentimientos más puros que los de un propio humano. Fue un gusto charlar contigo, pero debo hacer unas diligencias, dale mis saludos a Dante.- La mujer se marchó, Nero la siguió por un momento con la mirada, pensando en lo último que dijo. Era verdad, no porque Dante todo el tiempo fuera despreocupado y luciera “feliz” significaba que realmente lo fuera. Tomó sus cosas, pagó el helado y se marchó camino al local.

Mientras caminaba continuaba pensando en aquellas palabras y se preguntaba qué ocurrió con su hermano, cómo murió; el pasado del cazador comenzaba a despertar su curiosidad, nunca habló de su hermano, nada específico realmente ni siquiera de su madre, aquella hermosa mujer del retrato, Nero no acostumbraba a meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón sentía la necesidad de saber qué era lo que tenía Dante irritado ¿Su comportamiento tan extraño tenía que ver con ellos? Era bastante razonable, pero si le preguntaba al respecto lo único que recibiría por parte del hombre sería un “no es tu asunto” o un buen golpe dado el mal humor de éste.  
Continuó su camino frunciendo el ceño cada vez que “ideaba” un plan de preguntarle al respecto adornando dicha pregunta con temas que no tenían que ver en absoluto, lo único que consiguió fue frustrarse y rendirse ante tal problema. Finalmente llegó al local, de pie frente a la puerta dudaba si debía entrar, sacudió la cabeza por un momento, suspiró y abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa se topó con Patty quien se encontraba aseando el lugar y preparando una cena o algo por el estilo, Nero lanzó el maletín al sofá y se recostó suspirando exhausto. 

-¿Y Dante?- Preguntó mientras revisaba el maletín. 

-Estaba algo molesto y se marchó.- Respondió tranquilamente la rubia concentrada en su labor. Nero rascó su cabeza molesto suspirando nuevamente. 

-¿Y sabes a dónde se fue? Traje el dinero de la misión, pero estoy seguro que si tomo mi parte sin que él esté aquí pensará que quiero robarle.- Refunfuñó escurrido en el sofá mirando el techo. –Viejo idiota…-

-No sé exactamente dónde fue, pero necesito un favor.- La chica se acercó al peliblanco mirándolo fijamente poniéndole muy nervioso, Nero se imaginaba lo que la chica estaba por pedir, rezaba internamente porque no le pidiera buscar al cazador. –Busca a Dante y tráelo, cuando se molesta no aparece hasta días después y planeo hacer una cena especial para él, tiene que estar aquí hoy.- Exclamó sentenciando al pobre chico que ya estaba exhausto y realmente comenzaba a temer por su integridad de ir tras Dante con lo furioso que estaba. 

-¿Acaso es el cumpleaños del viejo? Oye viste lo molesto que estaba, si lo molesto más seguro me pondrá una bala entre ceja y ceja.- 

-Nunca nos ha dicho cuándo es su cumpleaños… pero quiero que esta cena sea especial para él es todo, no me gusta que se quede solo ni se sienta solo. Por favor.- Imploró la niña, Nero se rindió asintiendo con la cabeza por alguna razón recordó a Kyrie dándole el típico sermón de “sé amable con las personas, ayuda a todos y tendrás una vida próspera” bufó tomando sus cosas saliendo del local, refunfuñaba internamente y hastiado de tener que buscarle sin siquiera saber dónde estaba exactamente, era molesto pensar que lo usarán como el chico de los recados.

Vagó varios metros llegando al restaurante preferido de Dante, era el único sitio que se le ocurrió para comenzar a buscar, divisó el sitio caminando hacia él, cuando notó a Dante salir de allí, festejó internamente que su búsqueda haya acabado, se encaminó hacia el cazador notando que emprendió camino a una florería cerca del lugar. Nero le siguió sigilosamente observándole comprar 3 rosas, comenzaba a preguntarse si su mal humor se debía alguna chica que lo rechazó, el cazador salió y continuó su camino siendo seguido por el menor. Luego de varios minutos y de ser casi descubierto se percató que habían llegado a un cementerio, Dante entró al lugar mientras Nero lo miró alejarse, se quedó pensativo en la entrada quizás venía a visitar la tumba de su hermano y esa era la razón de su temperamento, el joven cazador decidió acercarse al lugar donde estaba, silenciosamente caminó hasta que escuchó la leve conversación que Dante sostenía.

-Disculpa la tardanza, tuve un día ajetreado… traje tus rosas favoritas, de parte de Vergil, padre y mía por supuesto. Feliz cumpleaños madre…- Finalizó con una voz serena y melancólica, Nero desvió la mirada al escuchar sus palabras. –¿No te dije que te fueras?- Reclamó mirándole de reojo. Nero sólo se rascó la mejilla tratando de formular alguna excusa.

-Lo sé, pero Patty me pidió que te llevara al local.- Añadió mirando al albino el cual suspiró poniéndose de pie. –Oye viejo… no soy muy bueno en estas cosas… pero…-

-No necesito la lastima de nadie.-

-Al menos déjame terminar, Patty está haciendo una cena para ti y será muy malo de tu parte si faltas, además no está bien que creas que estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros.- Refunfuñó golpeando el hombro del cazador mientras éste le miraba sorprendido por tales palabras, Dante tan sólo soltó una carcajada despeinando al menor, miró la tumba de su madre y sonrió.

-Gracias mocoso, no pensé que fueras tan sentimental.- Bromeó caminando fuera del cementerio.

-Mira quién habla, pero bueno Patty y los demás nos esperan, si no llego contigo probablemente me maten así que muévete, anciano.- Se burló adelantando el paso, Dante solamente asintió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Supongo que nuevamente… estoy en casa…- Susurró con media sonrisa mirando de reojo la tumba de su madre, continuando su camino.

**Author's Note:**

> Este ha sido uno de los fanfics que escribí hace tiempo y que me agradó como quedó, me basé en el video I'm Home (el cual está en Youtube si desean buscarlo). Quise escribir algo triste y con un final feliz, espero les guste~


End file.
